Konohagakure Academy for Shinobi and Kunoichi
by Talilea
Summary: Naruto with an inspired Harry Potter twist. Naruto is an orphaned boy who one day gets a letter that will lead him to the life he never dreamed of. GiftFic for Emi! Yaoi. SasuNaru. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Heya everyone!! How is everyone? Good? Not bad? Breathing? Well I know that I have started two other stories while I save money for my video card and I know this isn't one of them. **A Father's Legacy** will be updated in a couple of days, most likely Wednesday. I ran into a few road blocks but it's all good now. **Push **is at a standstill right now but I am writing out my plan for it. It is a lot more work than I thought and I really want to do it justice.

This story is a _**Giftfic**_ for my dear roommate. She is currently having family problems and is feeling pretty down. So I asked her what could make her feel better and this story is what she said. I had her pick everything out and she is the one that gave birth to the idea. When I asked her to plan it and I would write it she said she wanted to be surprised. There were only a few things that she wanted to happen for sure and I will see to it.

So with that said Emi and I both don't think there is another fic like this out there. I mean I have seen people do crossovers for it but never something that I am working on now. This story is _inspired_ by **Harry Potter.** It is not the story but a lot of it will touch on the ideas from the **Harry Potter** series. You will **NOT** see any characters from the **Harry Potter** world in this story. It is all going to be the people from the Naruto series.

_**WARNING**_: This story is going to be YAOI! If you don't like that kind of thing then get out while you still can. There will be violence, love, supernatural things, humor, angst, character deaths, and anything else I can think up or Emi says. It is her fic after all ^_^ Oh! And most likely OOC. I will keep it a minimum but it is AU so it's bound to happen from time to time.

_Italics – _thoughts

/…/…/ - scene change

//\\//\\ - flashback/dream

Mini Note: This first little scene is in First person because it is a journal entry.

**Konohagakure Academy for Shinobi and Kunoichi**

**Chapter One**

_Have you ever looked up at the stars and wondered what life would be like if all your 'what ifs' and 'I wish' were to come true? I know I have. I mean what person wouldn't if they had my life? Now I'm not someone who cares what people think of me but it would be nice to have someone; well really anyone who understood me._

_I am a fifteen year old guy, well almost sixteen, and I live in Saint Phillip Orphanage in a small mountain town call Lochridge. It is beautiful here but I am an orphan. My parents died or left me before I could remember and no one seems to know who they were, trust me, I know, I've asked. Plus whenever I try and bring them up people look like I slapped them or something. My guess is that they weren't liked. Must be a gene or something because no one likes me either. Hell I've even been walking down the street and they have crossed the street to get away from me._

_Anyway like I said I'm an orphan. I was named Uzumaki Naruto but I don't think anyone knows that. Everyone in school calls me 'Fox-face' on account of the whisker like marks on both of my cheeks. Or 'idiot'…well I'm not the smartest person but I'm not an idiot. The teachers all think I'm dyslectic because I don't understand the work. I tried to tell them I can read just fine but how do you explain that you don't think English is your native language?_

_But the worst thing is the last name that they call me. Some of the bullies, okay so all of them, call me 'demon'. This all started because when I was younger I got really angry and the kid I clobbered said my eyes turned red. The little gnat called me 'demon' and the damn name stuck. Now this usually wouldn't bother me but strange things happen around me that I can't explain. The town crazy homeless guy says its 'chakra' but the guy also tried to sell me an aluminum hat once so I don't really take his word at face value._

_Right so weird shit happens and it always seems to happen when they call me 'demon'. I try, I really do, to remain calm but something always triggers it. Someone tripping me, water being thrown at me, someone taking a swing at me. Then out of nowhere something weird happens._

_Like just two days Justin, the pain in my side since I was like four, decided to throw his pop at me in the hall after school. It was like slow motion. He called me 'demon', I turned around, and a stream of fizzy black something was coming at me. Well a normal person's reaction would have been to duck and cover but not mine. I couldn't help but think that it was happening again. I remember blinking my eyes and suddenly the pop froze solid and fell to the ground. It shattered, sending pieces of frozen something everywhere, and Justin took off yelling about 'demon powers'. _

_But now I have even bigger problems. My birthday, which anyone would cheer about because it is the sixteenth birthday, is two days away. Now normally I wouldn't care but the town won't pay for me to live in the orphanage anymore because I will be an adult. I have been trying to find a job but this is a small town and everyone knows who I am. So, surprise surprise, I don't have a job and to add the candles to my amazing birthday non-cake I have no one to take me in._

_The really strange thing though is that I have heard that for the past month I have been receiving letters. The bitches who run this place refuse to give them to me but last week, while wondering the halls at night, I overheard them talking about these strange letters._

_Now I didn't hear a lot but I did manage to hear that it was a school, a person named 'Iruka' and something about scrolls and text books. I would have heard more but the damn janitor caught me out of bed. Needless to say my interest has been peaked. I don't remember applying for any schools as I still have three years left of high school but hey if it gets me away from this hell hole why not?! I really don't want to have to live with the homeless guy. I'm already enough of a freak so there is no need to add an aluminum hat._

_I've already made up my mind. I have two days until my birthday and I will get one of those letters. It is my only chance of survival. The letters seem to come every day. It can't be that hard to get just one…can it?_

/…/…/

The blonde haired boy scrunched his face up slightly as he fought off waking up. It was Saturday and it was early and he knew that he needed sleep. But life, and the sunlight, seemed against him. Sapphire eyes fluttered open with a dazed unfocused luster to them. The reminisce of slumber still clinging to his vision. A large yawn forced his eyes closed again as he rolled over. Uzumaki Naruto was usually a morning person but with two days till the end as he knew it it was enough of a snooze button for him.

He opened his eyes once again and stared at the crooked and leaning bed side table. His journal was laying precariously over the edge and his pen was nowhere in sight. Naruto huffed out a laugh as he wiggled to the edge of his small bed and flipped his head over. His eyes scanned the floor and soon he spotted his lost pen. He couldn't help but laugh. This was a regular morning event for him. He was a wild sleeper and more often than not he would end up knocking into the table and sending the contents flying.

Naruto pulled his arm from the thin blanket and reached for his pen. His finger tips brushed the wayward pen and rolled in slightly further away from him. Naruto growled slightly and he leaned a little more over the edge of his bed. Again he reached for the pen and once again it rolled a little more away from him. Naruto huffed out a frustrated breath that ruffled his bangs as he shimmed his torso off the bed and placed his other hand on the ground as he reached out with the other hand.

Naruto gave a yell as something collided with his bedroom window. The noise startled him so much that his hand, which was holding him up, slipped out and he tumbled out of bed to land in a ruffled heap on the floor. "What the hell was what?!"

With more curses and a lot of kicking of his legs Naruto managed to get himself free of his blanket and roll over onto his back. He turned his head towards the window but all he saw was the bushes that lined the outside walls of the orphanage. His brow furrowed as he pulled himself into a sitting position and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He sat in silence for a few moments before shrugging and standing up.

Naruto wasn't very tall for someone his age and his gender. It stood at five foot seven inches. He was thin. But he knew that it was more to do with the little he got to eat and the fact that he had to run a lot to keep ahead of the bullies at his school. His blonde hair was soft, silky, and looked like melted gold. His sapphire eyes were always so full of emotion and the matrons always said they could see his mischievous ways within in. His skin was an overall bronze and knew that a lot of the girls envied his skin.

Naruto stretched as he walked towards the door. He was awake now so there was no time like the present to have a shower. It was early enough that no other orphans would be in the shower room. He may be the town 'freak' but that didn't stop the fact that a lot of people liked his body. There were many times in the shower that he had to beat off the other males when they would get a little to grabby.

Naruto scratched at his stomach as he reached the door. With his free hand he grabbed his towel that was hanging off the hook on the back of his door. With another yawn he opened the door and stepped out. The whole time he was thinking about the hot water, smoothing bubbles of his soap, and the nice tingling of the shampoo he failed to notice the strange brown owl that was perched on the ledge of the window with a scroll in its mouth.

/…/…/

Naruto shoved his hands into the pocket of his faded grey hoodie. It was cool out today and he was wearing the warmest clothes he had. He hated all the clothes that the orphanage gave to him. They were donated because money was scarce but that didn't bother him; no, what bothered him was the fact that all the other orphans got a say in what they wanted to wear and they got the _right_ size but Naruto was given whatever was left over. Meaning he usually looked like a beggar because the clothes were always about three sizes to big for him.

The worst part was this gave the kids at school all the more reason to make fun of him. He could usually brush it off like he always did but the words always hurt to hear. This is why he was so glad it was Saturday and it was colder outside. This meant that when he got to the park there would be no one around. Naruto shivered as he glanced over his shoulder. He had the strangest feeling that someone was following him. His breath puffed out in a cloud of smoke as his eyes scanned the vacant street.

_Great now I'm starting to feel things that aren't there. One more weird thing to add to the list of things that make Uzumaki Naruto a freak._ Naruto chuckled to himself as he shook his head. He was being weird. He didn't really care if someone was following him. They could follow him all they wanted but if they tried anything they would not be too happy. After all Naruto wasn't in school right now and there were no teachers to protect the bullies.

Naruto hopped off the sidewalk and crossed the empty street. The trees to the park were blowing gently in the breeze and the soft sounds they made caused a smile to come to Naruto's face. He loved the trees. There was something about them that calmed him. It was like he was always meant to run through them, climb them, and sit in their shade on a warm afternoon. The broken heal of Naruto's left sneaker flapped against the concrete as he stepped up and continued towards the entrance of the park.

But that feeling was back. The feeling that caused him to once again turn around and look for someone that would be following him. And, once again, there was no one there. Blonde brows furrowed slightly as he shrugged his shoulders while he turned and entered the park.

This was Naruto's favorite place to come. It was a rundown park that was in heavy need of repairs but the town didn't bother with it because it wasn't a great neighborhood and people had stopped coming to the lonely playground. Well everyone except Naruto and some high school kids that wanted to drink. But right now it was blissfully empty. A sigh escaped Naruto as he spotted the lone swing. It was the only thing in the playground that still worked. It was hardy, resilient, and seemed to always laugh in the face of the kids that tried to break it.

Naruto, though as strange as it sounded to him, felt that he was kindred to the swing. No matter what the kids at school did or said to him he always stood up proudly and continued on. He knew that one day he would get out of this place and when that day came there would be no one who knew who he was and then he would be able to have a normal life.

Naruto flipped his hood up over his head as he sat on the swing. He wrapped his hands in the long sleeves of his hoodie before he grasped the metal chains of the swing. With a fox like grin on his face he pushed off. He wasn't trying to go high or even fast he just loved the feel of the wind against his body and the weightlessness that came with the gentle rocking of back and forth.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped swinging as his head flew in the direction of the soft, yet deep voice of a person standing to his left. They were completely covered in a black billowing cloak. A flash of silver caught his blue eyes and drew them to the flap that was sealed closed by a silver leaf like shaped pin. Naruto tilted his head as his eyes narrowed. He never remembered seeing someone like this in the town and the person was giving off a strange feeling. It was like waves of controlled energy and it stirred something in Naruto.

"Yeah who wants to know?"

A cloud of heated air escaped from the large hood of the cloaked person and Naruto could only guess that it was a sigh. It was hard to tell. The cloaked person started to walk towards Naruto and the blonde jumped to his feet and backed away. "Woah there buddy. Who the hell are you?!"

The person stopped and raised their covered arms towards the hood. Naruto suddenly had visions of the hood leveling and a strange lizard man would be looking at him. Once the hood was down Naruto couldn't help but gawk a little. He had been envisioning someone hideous and that was the reason that they had a hood on but this person…well they looked normal.

"My name is Umino Iruka. I am a sensei at your new school."

A blonde eyebrow rose as Naruto stared at the man. His hair was black and pulled up into a ponytail on top of his head. A long scar ran the length of his face over the bridge of his nose. His skin was an ivory shade and his black eyes were filled with care. Wrapped around his forehead was a deep blue bandana with a metal plate over the forehead portion and the same leaf like shape was etched into it.

"My new school? What are you talking about?"

Iruka sighed as he took a step forward. Naruto stepped back and the man stopped. Naruto wasn't born yesterday. Even kind people could stab you in the back. "I knew you weren't getting the letters but I didn't think it would be this bad. Hokage-sama said that a letter was pinned to your blanket when you were left here."

Naruto blanched. He was left here?! No wonder no one knew about his parents…or maybe they read this 'letter' and found out they were murders or something and were just waiting to see when Naruto would follow in their footsteps. "Hokage-sama? Letters? You aren't making any sense sir."

Iruka nodded, "I know that now. Please forgive me," Iruka bowed and Naruto's jaw dropped. He had never seen anyone bow before and least of all to him. Something in him was telling him that this was a sign of respect, "If I knew that it was so bad here I would have come for you sooner. We don't deal with the Ningen that often and as such we were unaware of the conditions you were living in."

_This guy is on crack, or meth, or some other high end drug that I have no idea about. Maybe this Iruka guy and the homeless man are cohorts…_ Naruto gave his head a shake as Iruka was staring at him like _he_ had lost his mind and not the other way around. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his cloth covered head. "Look…uhmm…Iruka…I have no idea what you're talking about and if it is money you want well I don't have any."

Iruka's eyebrow rose, "Money? Why would I want Ningen money? I am here to give you your letter." With that said Iruka reached into one of the many folds of his cloak and pulled out a thick looking scroll that was bound with a red seal. The older man held it out to Naruto who looked at it.

"My letter? Oh! The one that the matrons were keeping from me!" Naruto grinned as he took a tentative step forward. He was still a little wary of the man. It wouldn't be the first time that he was tricked by someone and then punched, or kicked, hell one time he was almost stabbed.

Iruka smiled softly as he raised the scroll. Naruto thought he something glow on the man's hand before he let the scroll go. Naruto took a couple of steps quickly forward before stopping. "What the…!" The scroll was flowing in midair! That's right in the air with no one touching it! Naruto worried at his lip as he looked at it and then at Iruka.

Iruka smiled softly as he reached up and pulled his hood over his head again. "I will not harm you Naruto-kun. I never will. I will leave the letter with you. It is your decision or not to take it. But I will meet you here tomorrow at noon. I will explain everything to you at that time."

Naruto nodded silently as he stared at the floating rolled parchment. He gave his head a shake and blinked his eyes a few times as to stop his staring and when he looked up the man was gone. "This is just messed up…" Naruto scanned the area but there was no sign of the man.

Naruto huffed out a sigh as he walked towards the scroll. It couldn't hurt to take it right? _I don't think he was going to hurt me. He could have done it a million times before. Plus I really wanted to get the letter from those bitches at the orphanage._ Naruto glanced around and when he was certain that no one was watching him he grabbed the scroll and darted off towards the orphanage.

/…/…/

Naruto sat crossed legged on his bed as he stared at the scroll. As far as he could tell it was perfectly normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. It felt like paper, it looked like paper, and, when he smelt it, it smelt like paper. He had tried a few times to make it float like Iruka did but it always fell to the ground when he let it go.

He had decided to wait to look at the scroll until everyone had gone to bed. The one bonus of being thought of as a 'demon' was the fact that none of the other orphans wanted to be in the same room as him so he was given his own room. So a long as he didn't make a lot of noise there was no reason that the matron would come in and check on him.

Naruto rubbed his hands together as he bit his lower lip. It was a habit he had developed over the years when he was nervous and it was something that he couldn't break the habit of. "This is stupid Naruto! Just open it and find out what it says!"

With a nod to himself he reached forward and grasped the scroll. With a few flicks of his fingers the seal broke and the scroll unraveled itself. His blue eyes widened slightly as the paper completely smoothed itself out and if Naruto hadn't seen it all rolled up he would never have guessed that it was to begin with. His eyes widened the more he read the first sheet of paper.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_It is my pleasure to invite you to Konohagakure Academy for Shinobi and Kunoichi. Please find enclosed a list of school supplies. _

_Make sure you on the platform at noon as the train leaves at one o'clock sharp. You will also find your train ticket enclosed within this scroll._

_Classes will resume on October 12__th__ so make sure that you have all your supplies before this date. Please also note that a new list of forbidden items has been added and it is wise to follow the rules that these items are not permitted. _

_Please respond by owl or carrier hawk before October 10__th__. We look forward to having you attend Uzumaki-san._

_Sincerely,_

_Godaime, Hokage_

_Sannin Tsunade_

Naruto read and then reread the letter a few more times. None. None of it made any sense! What the hell was a Shinobi? Or a Kunoichi? Travel by train? Supplies?! Naruto laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. This was all too much. He had been wondering about what he was going to be doing because he was going to be kicked out of orphanage on Monday and it looked like he now had his answer. Well maybe…

A small grin played across his face as he turned to the next page. It was a smaller piece of paper that was written in red metallic ink. The leaf symbol that Iruka had been wearing was on the ticket as well as four other symbols that he had never seen before. Naruto figured this was his train ticket as it stated a departure from Aurous Platform at one o'clock.

He placed his ticket with the cover letter as he scanned the next page. He started to laugh before he could stop himself. It was stating some of the weirdest things that he had ever heard about. The text book list alone caused a tear to escape his eye as he tried to hold back his laughter.

_**Chakra Control – Level I**_ by Fugioka Sora

_**Poisons, Antidotes, and Potions – Beginners Guide**_ by Mishomoto Midori

_**Incantations and Charms – Level I**_ by Makoto

_**Transformations, Henge, and Kage Bunshin**_ – by Namikaze Akashi

Naruto just shook his head. It sounded like he was going somewhere where he was going to be using magic…Naruto's eyes widened slightly. _That Iruka guy made the scroll float…I froze that pop that was coming at me…the homeless guy mentioned Chakra…_ Naruto's hands started to shake as he quickly gathered the papers and throw them onto the table beside his bed. He had lost it. It was official. There was no way that all of this was happening.

He was just a normal guy who got handed the shitty end of the Fate stick. There was no such thing as magic, or chakra or charms or any of the stuff mentioned in the scroll. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he was an orphan kid of two parents who either didn't want him or they were dead. He wasn't a Shinobi or a Kunoichi or anything from what the letter said.

Naruto rolled over and flopped onto his bed. He didn't even bother to change out of the clothes he had been wearing that day. He would sleep, hopefully, and when he got up in the morning he would head to the park and prove that it was all just some sick joke. Iruka wouldn't be there. No one would be there. He would fine himself alone in the park…But for some reason Naruto was hoping it didn't end up that way.

/…/…/

It was colder today than it was the day before. Naruto had barely slept and since he couldn't sleep he decided to go to the park as soon as the matrons said it was time to get up. His eyes burned as he stared around the park. He knew he was early but if this 'Iruka' really did exist he was not going to be caught off guard when he just randomly appeared.

"I thought you would come early."

Naruto yelled out in surprise as he whipped around to face the man that the voice had come from. Standing in the same billowing cloak was none other than Iruka. The man was smiling gently and Naruto had the feeling he was trying not to laugh at Naruto's reaction to his appearance.

"Don't do that!" Naruto clenched at his chest.

Iruka bowed slightly, "My apologies. You were looking everywhere but behind you."

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked at the graveled sand with his beaten up sneakers. "So I read that letter…Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Iruka's brow drew together in confusion. "Sick joke? I'm afraid I don't understand. Are you not feeling well?"

Naruto's jaw almost dropped because, one, the man was being completely serious, and, two, because there was actually concern in Iruka's voice when he thought Naruto was sick. "No. It's a saying. I want to know if this is real."

Iruka sighed in relief, "Hokage-sama would be most displeased if you were sick. She had been looking forward to seeing you for a long time."

Naruto shook his head softly, "None of this makes sense…"

Iruka's soft laughter caused Naruto's eyes to narrow. He didn't like being made fun of. He had to deal with that every day of his life and he wasn't going to take it from a guy who was clearly off his rocker. Iruka stopped and smiled at Naruto as he pulled something from his pocket.

A gasp escaped Iruka's lips, "I didn't realize this was the time. We can make an early departure if will leave now."

Iruka didn't say another word as he turned around and started to walk towards the trees that filled the back portion of the park. Naruto gapped at Iruka as the man walked right past him. "Hey! Oi!! What are you talking about?!"

"Follow me. Quickly now!"

Naruto growled under his breath as he turned on his heel and ran after the man. _Jeez he is fast!_ Naruto stumbled and tripped his way after Iruka as the older man bobbed and weaved his way through the trees as if he was a part of them. Naruto watched his form as they continued to the very center of the trees. He couldn't help by envy the way Iruka moved. It was graceful, posed, and fast. It was as if Iruka had been trained to move that way.

Naruto jumped over a perturbing root as Iruka can to a stop within a small clearing within the trees. The man was bent over and Naruto could just see him bending to pick up what looked like a dog's old chew toy. It was a teddy bear but one of the arms was missing, an eye was handing from the socket by a thread, and it was impossible to tell what colour it was because of all the dirt and grime that was sticking to it.

"Iruka you shouldn't be picking things like that up! It's garbage and it could make you sick."

Iruka turned to face Naruto as the blonde walked over to him. "This is not a piece of garbage. It is a Portkey."

Naruto looked at the bear and then to Iruka's face, "A what now?"

Iruka smiled softly, "I don't have talk to explain. I will tell you everything while we are getting your school supplies."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "It isn't a joke…"

Iruka gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "No. If you want to know the truth and to find out who you are," Naruto stared into Iruka's eyes in awe, "then grab a hold of the bear and I will show you _your_ world Naruto."

Naruto reached his hand out, "My world?"

Iruka nodded, "The world of the Shinobi."

Naruto's hand grasped around the teddy bear and it suddenly felt like someone grasped his navel and pulled. The world tilted, spun, and blurred into jet streams of colours. It was the oddest sensation. Before he could stop himself he opened his mouth and yelled out in surprise, in wonder, in terror.

With a soft pop Iruka and Naruto vanished from the trees of the park. The echo of Naruto's yell caused the birds in the trees to squawk and take flight in anger. The rest of the town of Lochridge were just getting up and ready for the day as the orphan boy Uzumaki Naruto started the journey of his lifetime.

/…/…/

Author's Note: There you have it everyone!! So it is like **Harry Potter** but very much different. Emi has only planned about three things that are going to happen for sure and the rest is going to be a surprise. Please review and like me know what you think.

Love you Emi!! I'm here you babe! Tal =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First thank you all those who have read and reviewed those far! It means a lot to both myself and Emi. I don't have a lot to say other than **A Father's Legacy** is being pushed back. I have it almost completed but the last couple of scenes were not turning out how I had planned. It will be updated this coming weekend as I am off and I actually don't have any plans that will interrupt me.

I just wanted to add a few little notes here. This was inspired by **Harry Potter** and as such there are going to be a few parallel things. Mostly just names for things and some of the magic.

Some things that are the same are – Portkeys, talking pictures, Floo Network and Powder, Whomping Willow (I love it!), Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank, and a lot of the magical creatures.

I will let you all know if there will be things that are different and the same as the story continues on. Please read and review!! They help me write more =^_^=

Ack! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This applies to all past, present, and future chapters!!

_**WARNING**_: This story is going to be YAOI! If you don't like that kind of thing then get out while you still can. There will be violence, love, supernatural things, humor, angst, character deaths, and anything else I can think up or Emi says. It is her fic after all ^_^ Oh! And most likely OOC. I will keep it a minimum but it is AU so it's bound to happen from time to time.

_Italics – _thoughts

/…/…/ - scene change

//\\//\\ - flashback/dream

**Konohagakure Academy for Shinobi and Kunoichi**

**Chapter Two**

The whirl of colours suddenly reversed, slowed, and came into focus as sound went from screaming through his ears like a high wind to nothing but the sounds of his wild heartbeats and gasping breaths. Naruto felt his feet hit solid ground and with the connection his knees buckled. His loose grip on the bear vanished and he fell to the ground. He grunted in pain as his tailbone hit the thick wooden planks of the floor that Iruka had brought him to.

"Eight-o-four from Lochridge."

Naruto's head swung around to the sound of the voice. For the briefest of moments, before Iruka blocked his view, he saw a short wooden table with a man writing something on a scroll with a long feather quill. Beside the table was a large wooden bin that looked half full of garbage. Iruka walked over to the bin and dropped the ragged bear in. Naruto's eyes travelled further down and noticed a man standing on the other side of the bin.

He was dressed in the strangest clothes Naruto had ever seen. He wore a similar head piece to Iruka's but it was completely covering his head. Chin length brown hair came out of the dark blue bandana in straight sheets. He was wearing all black with, what Naruto could only guess, was white bandages wrapping around his forearms and shins. Over it all he was wearing a deep green short sleeved open robe that reached mid-thigh.

The man was holding a large pocket watch while he rolled a long thin metallic stick around his mouth. The man's dark eyes never left the watch. Naruto tore his eyes away from the man as he continued to look around. The floor, which he was still sitting on, was dark old wood covered with dust and dirt. Candles hung in brackets around the room giving off quite a bit of light since there were no windows.

Behind Iruka and the table was an old metal spiral staircase that lead up into the endless darkness above them. Naruto's visual exploration was cut short when the man holding the pocket watch spoke.

"You're very early Iruka-sensei. You are noted down as being the twelve-seventeen Portkey from Lochridge."

Naruto watched as Iruka turned to the other man and smiled. The pocket watch man had a lazy drool to his voice and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the man wished he was somewhere else.

Iruka's voice filled the air, "I didn't think we would be arriving this early Genma-san. But my guest was ready. I hope we didn't interrupt another Port."

Genma shrugged his shoulders, "Nah. But there is another group coming in from Sydney. Their arrival time is eight-eleven and they're a group of six."

Iruka nodded, "Thank you Genma-san. We'll be on our way now," Iruka turned from Genma to Naruto, "Come along now. We have a busy couple of days."

Naruto nodded as he stood up. He nodded to the quill guy then to Genma, who had a shocked look on his face when he finally looked away from his pocket watch, before he quickly followed Iruka to the stairs.

As they started to climb Naruto couldn't help but hear the excited murmurs and loud whispers of the two men. Not to mention he could feel their eyes on him as he followed Iruka higher and higher into the darkness.

/…/…/

Naruto grasped the railing as followed after Iruka. At least he thought he was following after Iruka. It was so dark and he could barely see a foot in front of him. But it wasn't all that bad. He was actually kind of grateful that it was so dark. The sounds of the squeaking metal and the way the staircase moved he really didn't want to see.

"We're almost to the top Naruto-san."

Naruto sighed in relief before he asked the question that had been plaguing him for some time now. "Iruka…where are we?"

Naruto heard Iruka stop on the stair and he barely managed to stop himself from running into the man. Naruto licked his lips as he waited for Iruka to answer his question. "Uhm…Iruka?"

A soft sigh reached his ears along with the sound of material moving which Naruto figured meant that Iruka had turned around to face. _I wonder if he can see in the darkness?_ "I keep forgetting that you weren't raised here."

"Sorry…?"

"We are currently in, one of many, Paddocks of Portkeys. They are really busy this time of year because the new school term starts in a couple of days. This Paddock is called Gripp's. It is a cellar where we can come to so the Ningen won't see us."

Naruto nodded as the sounds of popping filled the air. Soon laughing and deep voices filtered through the room. Naruto guessed that the next Port had arrived. "Why are there so many?"

"There are so many because if all of us came into one area at one time it would draw attention to us. So, in order to keep the secret, these Paddocks are created. Shinobi and Kunoichi from all over the world will be coming to Diagon Alley within this time. A large group of Shinobi moving takes a lot of planning."

Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly. There were only a few things in that whole speech that made sense. "Okay."

Iruka's soft laughter filled the air, "You didn't really understand that did you?"

Naruto grinned in the direction he thought Iruka was in, "Nope!"

"I will explain what I can later. We have a lot to do and very little time to do it." The sounds of Iruka's cloak fluttering informed Naruto that Iruka was once again climbing the stairs. "Oh and Naruto-san?"

Naruto, this time, ran into Iruka's back. He muttered an apology as he rubbed his nose. The man had a hard back. "Yeah."

"I think it would be wise to raise your hood to hide your face."

Naruto felt his heart sinking. So these people here were going to make fun of him too. So that was why Genma that looked so shocked! He was surprised that someone had scars on their face. _Oh shit! They're going to call me fox-face here to!_

"Naruto-san!" Naruto shook himself from his thoughts at the stern call of his name. "It has nothing to do with the way you look. It's just easier for us to move if people aren't stopping us all the time so they can talk to you, touch you, or just look at you."

Naruto slowly raised his hands and grasped the soft material of his hood. With a flick the large hood dropped over his head and his forehead. "Why…why would they…"

Iruka turned around and spoke, "Naruto-san you are famous in our world! Everyone knows your name! Your clan! If they see you walking down Diagon Alley they will all come to look at you."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but the shaking of the staircase informed both Naruto and Iruka that the other group of travelers were starting their way up the staircase. With a softly muttered, 'We'll talk later' from Iruka the two Shinobi continued to climb towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

/…/…/

Naruto and Iruka had emerged into a long dimly lit corridor. Iruka had started that the Paddock was called 'Gripp's' and, as it turned out, that was also the name of the Inn that they would be staying at until it was time to leave for the train. Iruka lead him down the hall until it opened up into a small dining area with about four tables and a bar against the far wall. They walked over to an older man that was currently talking with a short woman dressed like Genma but her robe was a deep mauve.

Once the women nodded and received a key Iruka walked towards the man. The older man smiled and held his hand out to Iruka, "It has been awhile Iruka-sensei! I think the last time I saw you in here was about three years ago."

Iruka shook the man's hand with a kind smile, "Yes I have been very busy. The school keeps me very active."

The older man laughed as he released Iruka's hand. He picked up a quill and dipped into an ink well. "Well what can I do for you?"

"I would like a double room please."

The older man nodded as he started to write something down, "Ok ok. Occupant one is Umino Iruka and the second occupant…" The older man looked up and turned his head towards Naruto. Naruto shifted slightly. He didn't know if Iruka wanted him to say his name or not. After the whole speech about him being famous, which he was still trying to wrap his head around, he didn't know what to do other than staying quiet and out of the way.

"It's okay. You can say your name."

Naruto nodded to Iruka and walked a little more up to the counter. With a quick look around the bar to make sure no one heard him he spoke quietly to the older man, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The quill fell from the man's hand as his soft watery brown eyes widened. Naruto worried at his lip as he took a few steps back and more towards Iruka. He had seen that look on people's faces in Lochridge and it was never anything good. Iruka laughed softly as he looked at the older man.

"The second occupant is my travelling companion. I, no, we would like it if you kept our arrival a secret. It is a lot for Naruto-san to take in and the quieter the stay the better."

The old man nodded slowly before giving his head a shake. "Of course of course! No one will know. You have my word Iruka-san. But…could I… well…"

Naruto tilted his head as the man once again held out his hand. Naruto looked to Iruka to see if the sensei was going to once again shake his hand. Iruka shook his head at Naruto slightly before nodding in the older man's direction. Naruto almost smacked himself in the head. The innkeeper wanted to shake _Naruto's_ hand not Iruka's.

"Nice to meet you sir." Naruto grasped the man's hand and shook it slightly before taking it back. The innkeeper smiled widely as he looked at his hand. Naruto almost laughed at the look on the man's face.

"What room please?"

"Hmm?"

Iruka sighed softly, "Room?"

"Oh! Sorry! Room eleven." With that the older man handed Iruka the key.

/…/…/

Naruto was grinning like an idiot under his hood. He. _Loved_. This. Place! The _chakra_ not _magic_ as Iruka had stated to him three different times was freaking awesome! They had gone up to the room so that Iruka could put his cloak away, saying he wouldn't need it in Diagon Alley, and Naruto had watched a window wash _itself_! When he pointed it out Iruka had laughed and rubbed his cloth covered head. Then he swatted it when Naruto said that he couldn't wait to see more magic. _Just remember to call it chakra Naruto and you won't get up sided by Iruka._

They were currently standing in a little bricked in alley behind Gripp's Inn. There was a couple of garbage bins to his left but other than that there was nothing in the area but three brick walls. Iruka had told Naruto that this was the entrance to Diagon Alley but he was starting to think that Iruka was pulling his leg.

"Iruka?"

Iruka turned away from the brick wall he was looking at to speak with the blonde boy, "Yes?"

"Where is the entrance?"

Iruka smiled as he raised his right hand. It was the first time that Naruto had gotten a look at it since Iruka took off his cloak. A large round soft blue stone sat on top of his hand. Silver bands came out from under the stone to wrap around his palm and travelled down to wrap around his wrist. The morning sun shone against it and tiny rainbows danced on the old red bricks.

"Cool! What it that?!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh softly, "This is my wand."

Naruto tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Wand? I thought wands were made of wood and they looked like sticks."

Iruka turned away from the wall and motioned for Naruto to come closer. As he came closer Iruka held his hand out to Naruto. "They were once. But they have changed over the many centuries of our kind. You see when they were made of wood it took to much time to reach for it and draw it out. Sometimes, during that time, a Shinobi or Kunoichi was hurt or killed. So the wand makers decided to change them. This is what they came up with."

Naruto reached out and gently ran a finger over the large stone. A jolt went through him and he quickly backed away. "What was that?"

Iruka smiled softly, "A wand will only recognize their owner. If someone else tries to use it it will not work. That was a warning. I didn't tell you because I figured you were curious and would have tried to touch it when I wasn't around and then it would have hurt you."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. There was a very good chance that he would have done that. "So when do I get one?!"

Iruka straightened out and turned his attention back to the wall, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Why not today?" He crossed his arms as he looked away.

"Only sixteen year old Shinobi and Kunoichi are allowed to have a wand. You will be sixteen tomorrow."

"Why?"

Iruka sighed as he once again turned away from the wall, "Naruto-san. I know you have a lot of questions but we really do have a lot to do today. You need to get your school supplies, your robes, and we need to get you some money to get all of it. I will answer your questions tonight."

Naruto bit at his lip slightly, "But…"

Iruka shook his head as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Okay last answer until we are done shopping. The reason you have to wait until you're sixteen is because right now your chakra is still developing like you are. If you were to try and get a wand now there is a very high chance that the wand would not only reject you because your chakra is unstable but it has a chance of draining your chakra completely. When a Shinobi loses all their chakra they die."

Naruto gasped as he stared at the wand on Iruka's hand, "But when I'm sixteen…?"

Iruka nodded slightly, "When you turn sixteen your chakra will hit maturity. It will have stabled out and its circulation through your system will be normal. Plus you will continuously create chakra. The wand that chooses you will feel this and you will be accepted by it."

"Chooses me?"

Iruka rubbed Naruto's head, "A wand chooses his master Naruto-san not the other way around."

Naruto nodded and bit his lip to stop himself from asking anymore questions. Iruka nodded and turned back to the wall. Naruto could hear the man counting under his breath. Iruka smiled and placed his hand on one of the bricks. His wand lit up slightly before Iruka removed his hand.

"Holy shit!" Naruto stared with wide eyes as the brick that Iruka touched seemed to melt away. From the point that Iruka touched the bricked blurred and shifted into each other as the hole that they were making grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh and Naruto-san?"

"Huh?"

"I need you to call me 'Iruka-sensei'."

Naruto glanced at the man from the corner of his eye, "Why is that?"

"Because I am a _professor_ at the school you are going to and _sensei_ in the Shinobi world means professor or teacher. It is what you will have to call all your teachers."

Naruto mulled it over in his head. _Sensei_ did sound familiar to him. It sounded a lot better than calling him _Professor_. "Ok Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's back and ushered him through the large archway that was now in front of them, "Welcome to Diagon Alley Naruto-san."

/…/…/

Naruto was currently wishing there was about a thousand of him so he could see everything at once. It was so amazing that he couldn't even think of what to say. The buildings in Diagon Alley were old but to Naruto they looked more like home then anything he had ever seen. Everywhere he looked there were people dressed in black clothes covered over with different coloured robes. Groups of people would be wearing all the same coloured robes while others were standing in groups of mutlicoloured rainbows.

Naruto knew that a lot of the people were looking at him. After all he was standing out like a sore thumb. He was dressed in all grey, which was too big for him, while everyone was dressed like everyone else. He could hear people whispering about him but he just made sure to stick close to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei where are we headed?"

"To Gringotts."

"Come again?" Naruto asked as he skidded around a group of young children looking in the window of, what Naruto guessed, was a pet shop.

"Gringotts. It's the Shinobi bank. We need to get you some money."

Naruto's smile fell from his face. "Iruka-sensei I don't have any money…"

Iruka laughed softly as he shook his head. "Of course you do. Now hurry up."

Naruto just shook his head as they rounded a corner of the alley. He didn't want to argue with the man. If Naruto had money then he would have escaped from Lochridge a long time ago. If he had money he wouldn't be wearing the clothes that he was and his shoes wouldn't soak his feet when it rained.

Naruto looked up as Iruka started to slow down and he felt his jaw drop. At the end of this alley was a tall building. It was easily three times as tall as the other buildings and it was a pristine white with multiple pillars holding it up. Iruka motioned for Naruto to follow him up the stairs. Standing on either side of the doors were two of the strangest looking creatures Naruto had ever since.

They were short. Really short. If Naruto had to estimate he would say they stood no taller than three feet. They were completely covered by short thick black hair with tall almost bat like ears on top of their heads. Their eyes were small and slanted and were completely red with no pupils. They were dressed in blood red jackets and black shorts. Their legs reminded Naruto of ostrich legs but they were black like the rest of their bodies. They were each holding a strange star shaped black and silver weapon that was easily taller than they were.

Naruto looked away from them and followed Iruka into the building. Once inside Naruto shimmied closer to Iruka as more and more of these strange creatures were inside the building. They were all staring at them, well at least Naruto thought they were. After all it was hard to tell when there were no pupils.

"Iruka-sensei…what are these creatures?"

Iruka smiled slightly at Naruto as he led the blonde towards the tallest pew. "They are known as Noctura. They are very deadly. Don't try anything funny here Naruto-san. They have no problems killing anyone they believe to be a threat."

Naruto shivered as they walked past a group who were pulling a little wagon filled with gems. "Then why are they here?"

"No one better to protect the gold of our kind." Iruka reached the pew and smiled at a Noctura.

"Key."

Naruto backed away from the shriek like voice. _For something so small it has a high pitched voice!_ Iruka nodded as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small silver key. "Uzumaki Naruto would like to make a withdrawal."

The Noctura leaned over the counter and looked down at Naruto. Naruto turned his head from the piercing gaze. There was something about the creature that really freaked him out. Iruka's hand on his shoulder drew his head up slightly. "They need to see you Naruto-san. So for a moment you will need to lower your hood."

Naruto licked his lip as he nodded. He reached up and slowly folded his hood down. His golden hair spilled out of the hood and he tried to ignore the surprised look on the face of the Noctura. The creatures red eyes flashed golden for the briefest of moments before they changed back to red. The Noctura nodded once and Naruto quickly covered his head.

"Toro will take you to Uzumaki-sama's vault."

"Thank-you." Iruka stated as he once again grasped Naruto's shoulder and led them both off towards the many doors that lined the back of the building. Naruto had been so caught up in the strange creatures that he didn't even notice the doors.

Toro, or at least the Noctura that introduced itself as Toro, lead them towards a door that was closest to the far wall. As they walked Naruto noticed that many other people were walking towards the doors as well. Each one was being lead by one or two Noctura.

"Follow me."

Naruto whipped his head around and noticed that the door that had been opened had a large carved out tunnel that lead into the ground. Metal tracks lined the ground the minute the door was opened and once they entered Naruto saw that a small wooden cart was sitting on the tracks.

"Hang onto the siding. We are not responsible her Shinobi who fall out."

Naruto gulped as Iruka helped him into the death box. There were no seats, not seat belts, and the only thing that looked like a brake was a strange looking metal pole with a light hanging off of it. Toro climbed in and slammed the small door closed.

"Vault Four hundred and four is on the seventh ring. Again hang on."

That was all the warning Naruto had before the cart lunged forward. Iruka grasped tightly onto Naruto's shoulders as the cart sped along the tracks. It wasn't so bad. If he really thought about it he would have to say that it reminded him of a rollercoaster. Naruto's eyes widened as the track seemed to disappear. _Shit! I've never been on a rollercoaster!_

Naruto's knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the cart as the cart mounted the small incline before plunging into the depths of the Gringotts bank.

/…/…/

Naruto grasped his hoodie over his chest. _That was intense! I mean Holy Hell in a hand basket! I will definitely do __**that**__ again!_ Naruto whipped around and grinned at the green faced Iruka. The man had stated that he hated the cart ride to the vaults. They were too fast, too dangerous, and he always felt like his stomach was trying to become his lungs.

Naruto just grinned as they walked out of Gringotts. He never even hoped to dream that his parents had left him anything. But when they opened the vault of four hundred and four he felt tears in his eyes. There was so much gold, silver, and bronze. Iruka had stated that there was easily enough for him to go to school and to have a nice 'nest egg' for when he was done school and looking to start his career in the Shinobi world.

He had gathered enough money to buy his school supplies and a little extra to get more supplies for when he was at school. Iruka had said that he could 'owl order' more supplies when he needed it. Though Naruto had no idea what that meant he took the extra money anyways.

"Naruto-san I'm goi—"

"Iruka-sensei what does the 'san' at the end of my name mean?"

Iruka looked like he was about to scold him but Naruto just grinned at the sensei. "It is a sign of respect. A lot of people will be calling you by that or with 'sama' which means 'lord'."

Naruto's eyebrow rose, "So when the Innkeeper at Gripp's Inn called me 'Uzumaki-sama' he was really calling me a lord?!"

Iruka sighed as he rubbed at his temple, "Yes. I told you Naruto-san that you are famous. Plus your clan was very well respected in the Shinobi world. It is something that you will have to get used to."

"What if I don't want people to call me that?"

Iruka blinked owlishly at Naruto, "What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "What if I just want them to call me 'Naruto' or just 'Uzumaki'?"

Iruka stopped rubbing his temple as a small smile spread across his face, "Then you ask them to call you that."

Naruto grinned widely at Iruka, "Good! Iruka-sensei I would like you to call me just 'Naruto'."

Iruka lowered his hand and nodded, "Alright. Naruto I'm going to take you to the robe shop and while you are there I have an errand to run for the Hokage."

Naruto's smile slipped, "I'll be by myself?"

Iruka walked over to Naruto and gently placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders, "There is nothing to worry about. You need new clothes. They are just going to be taking you in for a fitting and get you your own robe. You will be in the back room and no one will see you."

Naruto nodded slowly, "You're coming back right?"

Iruka petted Naruto's head and laughed when Naruto swatted his hand away, "Of course. I will only be gone for about a half an hour."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Let's get going then."

/…/…/

Naruto fidgeted in the seat in the waiting room of the robe shop. Iruka had already talked to the lady behind the counter and informed them of what Naruto needed. They told Iruka that they were very busy but they would get him in as soon as possible. So now Naruto was sitting in the very uncomfortable seats that lined the wall opposite of the main desk.

He couldn't help but stare at all the robes that were pinned up on the wall. Naruto had figured out that the black clothes that everyone wore under the open robe were a basic shirt and pant combination. It was the robe that made the outfit. The walls of the shop were lined with different clan robes. Well at least that's what Naruto figured because under each pinned up robe was the name of someone and Naruto figured it was a clan name.

Just as Naruto's leg started to tap against the wood floor the door opened and the little bell above the door sounded through the shop. Two people were entering. The one leading the way was tall, lithe, and had long black-bluish hair that was tied back at the nap of his neck. He was dressed perfectly and his robe was a deep rich royal blue with white four-point stars around the hem and sleeve ends. When he turned to motion someone else in Naruto noticed a red and white fan on the back of the robe.

The second person to enter was a little shorter than the first, but not by much. He was dressed in a similar fashion but Naruto could tell that the boy had gone through a growth spurt as the robe only reached his hip. The deep royal navy robe also didn't have the white stars on it. Naruto let his eyes travel up the lithe body and almost gasped as he saw the face. It was angled, strong, and the young boy had the most piercing onyx eyes Naruto had ever seen. His black-bluish hair was longer in the front, framing his face, and short spiked in the back.

The two men walked to the counter just as a woman was coming out of the back room. She smiled and bowed to the two men. "How can I how you gentlemen today?"

The taller man smiled slightly as he walked up to the counter. "My name is Uchiha Itachi and this is my otoutou Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi waved his hand towards Sasuke who bowed slightly to the, now gawking, woman. She bowed once again as she reached for a quill. "Of course Uchiha-sama. What brings you to Madam Vollian's today?"

Itachi turned back to the woman, "Sasuke is in need of a fitting for his robes for school. I usually make an appointment but time as slipped past me."

The woman nodded in understanding, "Yes I know the feeling Uchiha-sama. We are pretty booked up but if you have a seat we will get you in as soon as possible."

Itachi nodded and walked towards the seating. Naruto quickly lowered his head and folded his hands in his lap. He couldn't believe the power that he felt coming from the two Shinobi. It was making him feel strange especially the waves of energy coming off of the one called Uchiha Sasuke. It was like the chakra from that teen was calling out to his.

Naruto worried at his lip, damning his nervous habit, as he sat on his hands. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt like this before. When he was around Iruka he could sense his own chakra more. It was almost like Iruka's was just checking to see that he had chakra. But with Sasuke's chakra it was like a pulse and he couldn't figure out why it was like that.

"Excuse me."

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat when he heard Itachi's voice. He slowly turned towards the tall raven, making sure to keep his face hidden, "Yes?"

"I don't think that I have ever since you around here before. What clan are you from?"

Naruto bit his lip. Iruka didn't want people to see his face so that probably meant that he didn't want people to know who he was. "Clan?" _When all else fails act like the village idiot._

Itachi leaned more over so that only Naruto and Sasuke, who was sitting across from Naruto, could hear, "With a chakra signature like yours you must come from a powerful clan. I know I am correct when I assume that you are not Ningen born."

This time Naruto was confused. Chakra signature? Ningen born? "I don't understand…"

Itachi crossed his legs and was about to ask another question when the woman from earlier came around the corner of the desk and smiled at them. "I know that you, Uchiha-sama, are used to a private fitting but with time against us with the beginning of term we will need to take you both in."

Sasuke nodded as he rose from his seat and started to walk towards the woman. Naruto waited for Itachi to get up and follow him but he never did. Naruto could feel all the eyes on him and he didn't understand why.

The woman laughed softly, "Iruka-sensei told me it was your first time here. When I said you two I meant Uchiha Sasuke-sama and you," _Don't say my name! Don't say my na—_"Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

Naruto ducked his head even more when Sasuke muttered, though it was loud, a hissed 'what' while Itachi rose from his seat and turned to stand right in front of Naruto. _Wow it is my first day in the Shinobi world and I am already going to get my ass handed to me._

"What did you just say."

Naruto looked up slightly when he heard the deathly note in Itachi's voice and breathed a slight sigh of relief to know that the sudden wrath of the Uchiha was not directed at him. The woman just smiled, though it looked strained to Naruto, as she glanced at both the Uchiha's.

"I said Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood from his seat and started to walk towards the woman and Sasuke. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was light and it was fleeting however it did its job as Naruto stopped and turned as that he was facing everyone in the room.

"Yes?"

Itachi licked his lip as he looked at Naruto, "Would you lower your hood?"

Naruto almost gasped. The older raven was speaking so softly as if he was afraid that he would suffer Naruto wrath when the blonde was just fearing it a few moments earlier. "Pardon?"

This time it was Sasuke who spoke as he moved to stand beside his brother, "Your hood. Would you lower it?"

Naruto fidgeted with the loose threads of his hoodie's hem. "Iruka-sensei asked me to keep my head covered…"

The woman smiled softly as she looked at Naruto, "You will need to remove your hooded sweater when you are in the back room anyways Uzumaki-sama. So it is alright to do it now."

Naruto huffed out a sigh. _Well it looks like I don't really have a choice in the matter. But if either of them call me fox-face I'm going to deck them. 'Lord' or not!_ "Fine."

Naruto reached up and quickly flicked his hood back. His golden hair danced in the wind of the movement before settling back in the organized chaos of spikes. He slowly raised his sapphire eyes to look at everyone in the room. What he saw stunned him.

The woman was blushing as he looked at his face and he could have sworn he heard her sigh like a school girl. Itachi was staring at him with calculating eyes but Naruto couldn't help but notice a strange emotion that kept flicking back and forth through the older man's eyes. But Sasuke's reaction was easier for Naruto to read even if it was for only a moment. When his blue eyes locked with onyx he saw relief, hope, surprise, and longing flash rapidly through the younger Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something; anything but suddenly the two Uchiha's dropped down to one knee while they placed a fist on the ground beside the opposite knee. Both raven's bowed their heads.

"Uzumaki-sama."

"EH?!"

/…/…/

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than I thought! I know it is a lot of info but I need to build it up!! Also Emi and I are in a fight about whether or not Quidditch so be included in this fic. I told her I can't see Shinobi flying on brooms and she said that she loves Quidditch.

We need your help!! What do you guys think?! Quidditch? Yah! Or Nay! Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, and alerting! I hope you all can find the time to once again do the same!

Huggles! Tal =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING**_: This story is going to be YAOI! If you don't like that kind of thing then get out while you still can. There will be violence, love, supernatural things, humor, angst, character deaths, and anything else I can think up or Emi says. It is her fic after all ^_^ Oh! And most likely OOC. I will keep it a minimum but it is AU so it's bound to happen from time to time.

_Italics – _thoughts

/…/…/ - scene change

//\\//\\ - flashback/dream

See down Author's Note!!!

**Konohagakure Academy for Shinobi and Kunoichi**

**Chapter Three**

For the first time in his life Naruto could honestly say that he was speechless. Nothing was coming to his mind as he looked down upon the two Uchiha who were still bowing before him. Never in his life had Naruto ever had this happen. He was used to people running away in fear of him or, in the worst cases, throwing things at him. But now, now he was being shown respect and that _scared_ him. These two Shinobi were of high class, if the suffix used after their names were any sign, and they were _bowing_ to _him_.

Two things suddenly clicked in his mind. The first was that this was all caused because he had lowered his hood. He quickly reached up his hand and grasped his hood. He flung it over his head, ignoring the bangs that sprayed across his eyes, as he stepped forward. The second thing was that he needed to get this two Uchiha's to stop bowing. They were making a scene and though they were the only ones in the shop at the moment someone could come in at any moment and see this. He was not to draw attention to himself. Iruka had asked him to keep his hood up because he was famous and this was proving Iruka's point.

Naruto took a few more steps until he was standing right in front of the bowing ravens. Naruto licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Please stop bowing…" His voice came out a little weak but at least it didn't crack and he didn't stutter.

The two Shinobi continued to bow but the older of the two, Itachi if Naruto remembered correctly, raised his head slightly, "Is it really you?"

Itachi's voice to Naruto was still strong and commanding. It was as if the older Shinobi was stating it and not asking a question. "I don't understand…"

Itachi's head rose a little more and Naruto could just make out the man trying to see his covered face. Naruto knew that Iruka said that he would tell him everything later but Naruto was starting to wish that he had badgered the man to tell him everything before they started their shopping. He was not only out of his element but Naruto was starting to get a bit uneasy with the look that Itachi was giving him.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but the bell above the door sounded. Naruto gulped as he slowly turned around. His sapphire eyes widened slightly as he saw who was entering. Iruka was currently placing a small brown wax sealed envelope in his inner most pocket of his robe when he entered and the man had yet to look up.

Iruka grinned, most likely to himself, as he finally placed whatever he was carrying in his robe and looked up. Naruto grinned sheepishly as Iruka's eyes widened at the scene before him. Naruto knew that it must have looked strange to anyone but at the moment he couldn't find it in him to laugh. Iruka glared at Naruto before turning his attention to the two Uchiha.

Naruto worried his lower lip as his shoulders shrugged slightly. He couldn't think of anything to say at the moment and he was hoping that he didn't have to. _Just do something about this Iruka-sensei! I have no idea have to make them stop._

Iruka stepped towards Naruto and gently placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. It was a gentle and secure touch and Naruto found himself slowly relaxing. Iruka's chocolate eyes turned to the two ravens and Naruto could easily see why Iruka was a teacher. The warmth had all but left his eyes as he stared down at Itachi.

"Arise."

The youngest, Sasuke, rose first but Naruto could tell that he was still showing Naruto the utmost respect even though he was standing straight and looking Iruka in the eye. So many questions were running through Naruto's head that he was starting to get a little dizzy. Naruto turned to look at Iruka and couldn't help but notice that the man had a stern look upon his face.

"Iruka-sensei why was the Uchiha clan not informed of Uzumaki-sama's arrival?"

Naruto jumped slightly as Itachi spook. There was disappointment clearly evident in his voice. Iruka sighed slightly before he turned to address the older Uchiha. "The Godaime wanted Naruto's arrival to remain a secret. She thought it would be easier for him to get ready for school this way. If the Uchiha knew he was coming you would all come to greet him and that is something that he is not ready for."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch. It was as if they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. He was used to people ignoring him but they never ignored him and talked about him in the same breath. Naruto squared his shoulders as he walked past everyone and towards the woman that had called his name. The young woman's smile faltered for a moment before she smiled kindly.

"Yes Uzumaki-sama?"

Naruto grinned at her, though he was sure she couldn't really see it, "I would like to get my robes for school." The woman looked over Naruto's shoulder and before she could open her mouth Naruto was once again speaking, "I don't care what they do. _I_ want to get ready for school. If they wish to talk about me as if I am not here then I will not be here."

The woman's smile dimmed but she nodded all the same. "Of course. School is a priority and we are very busy today. If you will follow me." She turned and started to make her way towards the back room that she had originally come from.

"Naruto I th—"

Naruto turned around and stared at Iruka causing the young man to stop talking and Naruto also noticed that Iruka seemed to swallow whatever it was that he was going to say. "I will be fine Iruka-sensei. I need to get my robes and that is why we are here. I don't appreciate being talked to as if I am not here. I get enough of that where I am from."

Iruka bowed as a sighed escaped him, "I'm sorry Naruto."

The comment was so soft and full of regret that Naruto couldn't stay mad. After all this man was the one that had come and rescued him from the hell hole that he was once living in. "Please wait for me here Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled and nodded which Naruto returned before he turned away from the three Shinobi and followed after the woman. Whatever it was that the three of them needed to talk about didn't concern him in the least. A cheshire grin spread across Naruto's face. Iruka was in for the interrogation of a life time when they reached in the inn that night.

/…/…/

The back room was small with wooden walls and no windows. Robes of different colours, sizes, and pieces were littered across the walls and on the two small tables against the far wall. Two small stools sat in front of two white linen booths to Naruto's left and he was guessing that that was where one would change into the robes to get them sized.

"Please come in dear."

Naruto jumped slightly at the sound of the woman's voices. He was busy watching a pair of scissors cut a piece of black fabric. "Erm…"

The woman walked over to one of the tables and grasped a pile of black material before turning around and making her way back towards Naruto. "This is your first time getting sized am I correct?"

Naruto worried his lower lip, wishing that he could break that stupid nervous habit, as he nodded his head. "I never knew I was a Shinobi."

The woman smiled kindly as she held out the material for Naruto to take. "That is alright. You are not alone. There are a lot of people in the same boat as you. This is the time of the school year when Ningen born Shinobi and Kunoichi come to Diagon Alley. I just need you to change into these clothes and then we can start the sizing."

Naruto reached out and took the material. It was soft and felt like silk in his hands. "But how do you know my size for the clothes you are handing me now?"

The woman laughed softly as she ushered Naruto towards the closest changing booth. "You look on the smaller side but the clothes you are wearing now are very big on you. I chose the smallest we had. They should fit and I can alter then as we go."

Naruto blushed when the woman said that they were the smallest size. He knew he was one the skinny side but it wasn't for a lack of trying to gain weight. He was just never really given a lot of food and his metabolism was very fast. Naruto moved the curtain and went inside just as the door to the room opened.

"Ah Uchiha-sama I have your clothes here. If you will just go into this booth we can get started on your alteration as well."

Naruto listened for an answer but the Uchiha didn't reply. Naruto frowned slightly as he started to change out of his clothes. The youngest Uchiha seemed to be quite rude. Well at least to the lady he seemed rude. Naruto unknotted his belt which caused his baggy pants to fall off his frame instantly. He was looking forward to having clothes that actually fit him.

Naruto slid the curtain open once he was dressed. The clothes were very simple but Naruto couldn't get over how soft and nice the fabric felt against his skin. Though the lady had given him the smallest size the top which was long sleeved with an open front that wrapped closed still tried to slide off his shoulders while the pants were barely hanging on his hips.

"Where would you like me?" Naruto questioned softly since the woman had once again walked over to the table.

She turned around and smiled at Naruto as she motioned towards the stool that was in front of his booth. "Please stand on the stool Uzumaki-sama." Naruto nodded and did as she told him. The lady walked over and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. Naruto tried his best not to flinch at the contact.

"It's still a little big."

The woman nodded as she started to move the fabric about. "It is but it is also not hanging right. Listen to what I am going to tell you dear as Shinobi clothes and Ningen clothes are very different." Naruto nodded as the lady continued. "First off our robes come from the first Shinobi who were from Asia. Though Shinobi come from all over the world we started off there so our clothes are still mostly of their design."

"So…so I put it on wrong?" Naruto willed the heat away from his cheeks especially since Sasuke had pushed the curtain aside and was walking towards his own stool.

"Yes and no. There is no wrong way to wear robes. There is just a flattering way and a way that makes it look like you rolled out of bed. The top is most like a haori." Naruto couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his face as the lady opened his shirt. "It is folded in on the right first and then the left side folds over it." As she spoke she fixed his shirt and Naruto could feel the difference that it made at his shoulders.

She stepped back to look at her work and to also take a look at Sasuke. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and noticed that he could have easily been a statue; even his face was a stone expression. Naruto had the biggest urge to poke him to see if he would react. The lady nodded at Sasuke before turning back to Naruto.

"The pants are most like a hakama. However they aren't as wide legged. When you are learning taijutsu it is harder to move around when the pant legs are baggy. The shirt tucks into the pants… I'll let you fix that while I get the measuring tape."

Naruto nodded as she walked off. The rest of the fitting was very informative. The lady made sure to stop and tell him everything that he would need to know about his robes. He found out that his 'robe' was actually the long open short sleeved shirt that covered over the black shirt and pants. His would remain black until he was sorted into his house and then it would be changed to the colour of his house. He also found out that the jacket would remain opened but a black sash or obi, as she called it, would wrap around his waist to keep everything tight.

The last part of his uniform was what confused and excited Naruto all in one go. He had noticed that everyone wore, what he thought were bandages, around their forearms and shins. But the lady had explained that these were known as 'bindings'. The made sure that the shirt sleeves and the hems of the pants wouldn't get caught on anything. The last thing a Shinobi wanted was their clothes to get caught on something or slow them down.

"Each binding is different because of where it goes. The length also depends on the length of the forearm and the shin. When I took your measurements earlier I made sure to measure that length of these two areas." Naruto nodded that he understood so far. "Now bindings are held in place with chakra. Each end of the binding has a seal."

The lady walked towards Naruto and folded the binding to show him both ends at once. And true to her word on the ends were two small black entwined circles. "They are really easy to put on. Since you are not sixteen yet you can't use your own chakra to bind yourself. I will use mine to show you. That way when you get dressed tomorrow for the train ride and your first day you will know how it works."

"Okay."

The lady nodded as she made Naruto raise his arm towards her. She grasped each end between her index finger and thumb. The seal flashed as her wand lit up. She placed one end on the top of Naruto's wrist and released the other end to hang down towards the floor. "**Bind. Right Arm.**"

Naruto almost jumped off the stool as the binding lit up and quickly started to wrap around his arm. Naruto couldn't help but notice that the binding flared out before tightening and grasping all the loose fabric that was hanging at his lower arm. When the binding was in place it stopped glowing and shimmered a soft pale blue before it changed to a crisp white.

"Wicked!" Naruto grinned as pulled his arm towards himself and flipped it this way and that as he looked at it from all angles.

"Yes it is wicked. Now ever time you want it to bind you need to do that. Just change the area that you want it to bind. So for you leg you would say 'Left shin' or 'Right shin'. Okay?" Naruto nodded but didn't look away from his arm. It tingled. Almost as if he could feel the chakra from the binding. "Good and when you want to take it off you just touch where I started it."

The lady grasped his wrist and placed two fingers over where she had placed the start of the bindings. "**Right Arm. Release.**" The bindings once again shimmered to life before it unwound itself from his arm and fell into the waiting hand of the lady. "See nice and easy."

"To bad Ningen clothes weren't that easy." Naruto stated with a grin as the lady laughed softly and Naruto noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Sasuke smirked before gently shaking his head.

/…/…/

Naruto flopped down into the booth at the inn. It had been a long day. After the robe shopping Iruka had dragged him away to get the rest of his school supplies. He now had bags of scrolls, parchment, ink, quills, books, and strange metal dagger things that Iruka called kunai. He had no idea what he would need them for but he had been told that he had a class that would require him to use them. Naruto had just shrugged and got the amount that he was told too.

Now they were back at the inn and Naruto was looking forward to something to eat and some quiet time. The whole time that they had been walking around the Alley they had been followed by Itachi and Sasuke. When Iruka had asked them why they were following us they had said that they needed supplies too. After about the fifth shop Naruto stopped asking what they were doing there. It was obvious that they wanted to keep an eye on him.

When they arrived back at the inn Iruka had talked to the innkeeper and asked for a private booth. Iruka then told the Uchiha brothers that they were to be left alone. Itachi looked like he had wanted to argue but Sasuke had told his brother that he needed to pack for the trip to school the next day. In the end Itachi had no choice but to follow his little brother.

Now it was peace and quiet and Naruto was going to drill Iruka for some much needed answers. All day Naruto couldn't help but notice that he didn't know anything. If he was going to make it through the school year and in the Shinobi world he was going to need to know about why he was famous and about the Uchiha's who seemed bound and determined to watch his every move.

Naruto watched as Iruka came back over to the booth and sat down with a sigh of his own. The older man looked tired and Naruto couldn't blame him. All throughout the trip around Diagon Alley Iruka had been saying that when he last had to go to all the shops they seemed closer and less packed with people.

"That was a long day Naruto and tomorrow is going to be even longer. It will be rushed since you need to get a wand still and then you have to get to the train station."

Naruto rounded his shoulders as he sat forward with a smirk on his face, "I think we will be able to handle it Iruka-sensei. Now for the fun part."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Fun part?"

Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown grin, "So spill."

"Spill?" Iruka looked down at the table and ran a hand around the drink that was before him. "It didn't spill Naruto."

Naruto almost face palmed. "That's not what I meant Iruka-sensei. I meant you need to tell me now. I need to know about myself and the Uchiha's."

Iruka sighed as he leaned back against the cushions of the booth. "I don't know everything Naruto. I don't think anyone does. I don't really know where to begin."

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back against the cushions as well. "Well why don't you start with why I am famous."

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not that easy Naruto but I think I can explain if I start at the beginning of what is known about the Uzumaki clan." Naruto nodded when Iruka looked at him before he took a deep breath.

"Our world is made up of Shinobi and Kunoichi. We are the wielders of chakra. The life force of the world. But we didn't learn this on our own. The first nine learned from the sacred beasts of the world. These beasts or Bijuu were the centers of chakra. They were the first to hear the call of chakra and to learn how to wield it. In turn the Bijuu each choose a human to teach this to. Over the centuries the Bijuu died off but the humans that had learned the secrets continued on and taught others like themselves. They called themselves Shinobi and Kunoichi.

'But one Bijuu never died. Well at least it didn't die like the others. The last and most powerful Bijuu merged with a dying Shinobi and in doing so granted this Shinobi unimaginable power. The Bijuu was named Kyuubi and the Shinobi was Uzumaki Arashi. He was the first Uzumaki and he started your clan. Under the power and guidance of Arashi-sama the Shinobi world grew and flourished. Your clan helped to lead to the Council, which is our form of government, the creation of Konohagakure, and many other wonderful and helpful things.

'Now when Arashi-sama died the people feared that the wisdom of the Kyuubi would vanish as well but it didn't. It was reborn into another member of the Uzumaki bloodline. The sign of the next Kyuubi was whisker like marks on the cheeks and when the Shinobi or Kunoichi used the Kyuubi's chakra a seal would appear over their stomach. This continued for decades."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched, "Okay so I get the whole rebirth thing and since I have the whisker marks I can only guess that I am the next Kyuubi but what happened to my clan? Why am I alone?"

Iruka's eyes glassed over slightly as he turned away from Naruto, "Listen Naruto not all Shinobi are good. Some are evil and wish for power. One shinobi did. He went as bad as you could go. We do not speak his name but he has been called Sharigan. He gained followers and together they called themselves Akatsuki. When Akatsuki first came into being they tried to attack the Uzumaki clan to get their hands on the Kyuubi. But they were defeated. Sharigan escaped and vowed to return.

'The Akatsuki knew that they would never be powerful enough to take on the whole Uzumaki clan so they started to attack other smaller clans. They attacked the Uchiha clan. This was a mistake for both the Akatsuki and the Uzumaki clan. For your father was best friends with Uchiha Fugaku. When Fugaku-sama called for aid your father came and the largest battle in Shinobi history ensured."

Naruto nodded slightly in understanding. It made sense that his father would go to the aid of his friend. After all, though Naruto had no friends, he would help any friend that he had no matter what would happen to him. "So then why did the Uchiha's bow to me?"

"During the war Fugaku-sama made a blood pact with your father. He stated that since the Uzumaki clan came to the aid of the Uchiha that the Uchiha clan would forever protect the Uzumaki as a sign of the gratitude. Sasuke and Itachi-san are bound by blood to serve you Naruto. They would go to the ends of the earth for you and they would die to keep you safe."

Naruto shook his head, "But I don't want that…"

Iruka smiled sadly, "You don't have a choice Naruto. It was a blood pact. Until you draw your last breath the Uchiha clan will forever be in your service."

Naruto huffed as he turned his head away, "I will just have to find a way to set them free then."

Iruka laughed softly under his breath, "You're so much like your father. He acted the same way when he found out what Fugaku-sama had done."

Naruto grinned at being told that he was like the father he never knew but it still didn't make sense why he was famous. "So I'm famous because I have the power of Kyuubi or is there more?"

Iruka scratched at his cheek, "There is more but a lot of it I don't know. You will have to ask the people that were there and a lot of them don't want to talk about it because it was the finally days of the Uzumaki clan."

"Can you tell me what you know?"

Iruka nodded slowly, "The Akatsuki were getting stronger and stronger. People were dying and the Ningen were starting to have problems covering up all the deaths. The worst part was that the Akatsuki somehow got a hold of the powers of the Bijuu."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Say what?! I thought you said that they died?!"

"They did. But the Bijuu weren't like normal beasts of our world. They were the first ones to hear the call of chakra. There is a lot we don't know about them and it seems that the Akatsuki were the first to figure out the most about them. They managed to seal the beasts and use their great power against the Uzumaki and the Uchiha.

'Your clan fought bravely and when your mother gave birth to you and you showed signs of being the next Kyuubi your father knew that you would become the next target. So they tried to hide you away. You were weak because you were a newborn. But somehow the Akatsuki and Sharigan found out where you where…"

Iruka fell silent and Naruto leaned across the table. He wanted to hear the ending but he had a feeling that he already knew it. After all he was alone meaning that his parents and his clan must have been killed in the battle. But he wanted to know… no he needed to know the outcome. "Iruka-sensei, please finish."

Iruka took a few deep breaths before he continued, "Your location was given away and everyone headed to you and your mother. The battle that insured was amazing and deadly. The Uzumaki clan was outnumbered and the power from the sealed Bijuu was killing them faster and faster. The Uchiha clan was ordered to get you and your mother out but they never reached you in time.

'Now as the word of mouth goes it was said that when the Uchiha arrived at your mother's and your hideaway the house was blown apart and the sealed beasts were ripping it asunder in the hopes of finding and killing you. Your mother had been killed and your father was mortally wounded. When the Bijuu found you the Sharigan raised his wand to kill you but you were suddenly engulfed in the flames and chakra of the Kyuubi.

'The Uchiha that survived the event said that the great Kyuubi rose from the house and attacked the Bijuu and the Akatsuki. They had never seen anything like it before and never had they felt such power. No one that had come before you Naruto gave off that much chakra before. When the flames cleared you were laying on the broken pieces of the house and you were crying. With your father's last breath he ordered that you be taken by the Sandaime to a safe location until you turned sixteen."

Naruto looked down at the table, "So I'm famous because of something I had no control over and something I don't even remember?"

Iruka nodded softly, "You are famous Naruto because you defeated the Sharigan, the Akatsuki, and unleashed the power of Kyuubi at not even a year old."

Naruto looked up at Iruka, "But I don't remember! My whole family died and I don't remember. Everyone is going to be looking at me for something that I did that I have no clue about!"

Iruka reached across the table and gently placed his hand over Naruto's. He didn't even remember unfolding his arms and placing his hands on the table, "I know Naruto. Just be yourself. If people want to just be your friend because you are famous then say no. The choice is always yours."

Naruto took a few deep breaths. "Yeah…" Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly as he stifled a yawn. Suddenly he was very tired and he was starting to feel tingly. With his free hand he gently placed it over his stomach was the tingles seemed to be emanating from his navel. The stronger the feeling got the more tired he seemed to become. "I'm tired…"

Iruka's eyes widened slightly before he slid from the booth and went to help Naruto stand, "It has been a long day Naruto and a lot has happened. Don't worry about your things I will bring them upstairs. You just get ready for bed."

Naruto smiled softly as Iruka, "Thanks Iruka-sensei. And thanks for telling me." With that said Naruto turned and started for the stairs that would take him to room eleven. On his trip up the stairs he didn't look at anyone nor did he notice that the Uchiha's were watching him stumble up the stairs. If Naruto had bothered to look behind him at Iruka he would have noticed how the man's chocolate eyes were filled with concern as they stared at Naruto's stomach.

/…/…/

Emi's Note: Hello everyone. You are most likely wondering why I have a note and not Tal. Well Tal is very sick. She is in the hospital right now fighting off the H1N1 virus. Now no one worry she is not in any danger. They managed to catch it early enough and now she is just recovering.

She asked me to post this when I got home from seeing my family, which was on Sunday, but I was with her instead. I don't know when she will be out of the hospital but she has another chapter already written and she asked me to post it on Sunday if she isn't out by then.

So first off thank you everyone for reviewing!!! I know this chapter is a lot of info but at least Sasuke and Itachi were introduced. Thank you to everyone who gave ideas about Quidditch. We think we have figured out where we are going to take the sport when the time comes.

Please keep reviewing it helps us to keep writing and we love to know what you all think!! Hugs! Emi and Tal ^_^


End file.
